


Delightful Torture

by emmanjay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Hannigram - Freeform, Laughter, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic Welcome, Smut, Tickle torture, Tickling, blindfolding, hannigram nsfw, there are cuddles afterward, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will enjoys tickle torture and Hannibal indulges him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightful Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the #JustFuckMeUp Fest from tumblr and I just wanted to add it to Ao3, enjoy!

The black silk ropes felt good against his wrists and ankles. Each limb was tied to one of the four bedposts and a black blindfold shaded the younger one’s eyes. He could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him like a gentle weight starting from his fingertips, down his arms, to his neck, over his chest, and lingering at the meeting of his thighs. He knew Hannibal was delighting in the image of his stiffening cock and the blush of his pale skin. His nude body was bathing in a soft glow of candlelight; all was quiet except for the low sound of their breaths.

 

“Do you want me to touch you Will?” Will could hear him standing at the foot of the bed, his accent thick with lust.

 

“Yes please…” Will begged. 

 

Hannibal smiled devilishly. He reached out his hand and lightly dragged his fingertips over the arch of Will’s left foot. The reaction was instantaneous; Will’s muscles tensed and the bedposts creaked as he tried to pull away.

 

Will giggled. He freaking giggled. It was the absolute cutest yet sexiest sound Hannibal had ever heard Will make and he wanted to hear it again. Hannibal reached his fingers out again and this time he tickled Will’s foot for longer. The boy roared with laughter and his whole body bucked like a wild horse. Will wanted to pull away so bad, but he loved the delightful torture. It made him feel good and there was just something about getting tickled that made everything feel so...intense. The pure sensation would lap up his spine and shoot throughout his entire body. It had always been a guilty pleasure of his, but Hannibal was supportive and Hannibal surely didn’t mind seeing his little Lamb writhe and wiggle uncontrollably just by the flick of his fingertips, and it was certainly a pleasure to hear Will laugh.

 

“More!” Will demanded when the tingling sensation went down.

 

Hannibal obliged and tickled Will’s left foot again and Will pulled at the restraints again followed by a bellow of uncontrollable fits of cackles then Hannibal moved to the right foot using both hands to viciously tantalize the sensitive skin there. 

 

“Hahahaha - fuck! Haha-Han-HanniHAAHAHAHHANNIBAL! I can’t - I caHAHAn’t!” Will’s abdomen pained him slightly from the laughter and he was becoming thoroughly winded. Hannibal then did the unthinkable and stretched his arms out to ruthlessly tickle both of young Will’s feet at the same time!

The warm sensation that pooled in the back of his spine finally erupted like a geyser at Yosemite, shooting through every nerve ending in his body. His soul floated between a realm of reality and the unknown as he came all over his abdomen. His body still quivered even after the older man had stopped tickling. Hannibal untied Will’s limbs from the bedposts then removed the blindfold and Will laid there, exhausted. Returning from the bathroom with a damp towel, Hannibal wiped up his little Lamb’s stomach before joining him in the bed, placing sweet kisses on Will’s forehead and whispering affectionate praises in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
